


I'm So Caught Up In The Shit That The World Throws At Me

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Minor Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Sobriety, Whump, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: Three years of sobriety only to throw it all away, but even alcohol cant keep his thoughts from returning.
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'm So Caught Up In The Shit That The World Throws At Me

It had been a rough few day to say the least. Breaking a three-year long streak of sobriety was one thing but being chased by a mansion of deluded fanatics was another. Not to forget, he had just been brutally punched by the love of his life, but that was a thought best left to be pushed away for a while. So, it was only natural to indulge in a few well-earned drinks, hell even Allison was up for it.  
Yet, wherever Klaus went, Ben always seemed to follow.

“Klaus, you need to stop this. Ben looked over at Klaus, disappointment a clear staple on his face. “It’s not too late to stop.” He knew the chances of getting through to him were minimal, but he couldn’t just sit by and watch this happen. 

“I really don’t need this right now Ben” he groaned, waving Ben away like a whisp of smoke. “Just please, get out of my head!”

“And who might you be talking to now?” Allison laughed, taking another swig from the hip flask in her hands. Allison hadn’t been aware of his prior sobriety, if she had, there was no way in hell he would be enabling him. Yet, after losing her Husband in the riots and accidentally revealing her power, she wasn’t in so much of a good state of mind either. 

“Oh, you know” Klaus trailed off, thinking for a moment before coming up with another random story. “Those old cowboys really do love flirting with me.” He winked at Allison before shooting a demeaning glare at Ben behind him. These three years had been rough, sobriety was hard enough but linked hand in hand with blatantly homophobic southerners and clingy obsessive cult members was another story. Then to have Ben almost losing him the game of poker (which he had lost, he just stole their keys) and the harsh insults he threw out about his “Vietnam fling”, it was clear their relationship wasn’t on the happier side. So, he was prepared to get his own back. He wasn’t going to tell anyone he was there. They wouldn’t believe him even if he said Ben was around, so it was much less effort to tell a little white lie. 

“You seem to attract a few of those” Allison giggled, before lightly pushing Klaus on the shoulder as she steadied herself, catching her breath “You sure you don’t have a type?”

Klaus didn’t answer, too caught up in his own head with worries of his situation. For the first time in three years he was going to see his family. See the sister that had attempted to kill him years prior, but that part didn’t really matter. By a stroke of luck, he found Allison, or more she had found him. Of course, that’s when everything went wrong again, with Dave. Dave. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get him out of his head. It’s not like he was trying force Dave to fall in love with him, he just wanted to stop him. Stop him signing up for that god-awful war. Stop him losing his life to a cruel death at the hands of the war. Even alcohol couldn’t stop the thoughts intruding. He had messed up everything what point was there trying?

He just needed to distract himself. To get out from the mess he’d created, but like most things, it never truly goes away.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block actually hit me like a damn truck. This is a bit of a shorter one oh well. Also I have a habit of posting at 1am
> 
> Fic title quote
> 
> Caught Up - Chapel


End file.
